Donald Trump
) Queens, New York |hair = Blond |eyes = Blue |image2 = |ERBnumber = Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton |vs = Ebenezer Scrooge Hillary Clinton Abe Lincoln Ronald Reagan (scrapped) |releasedate = December 19, 2013 (Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge) October 26, 2016 (Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton) |votecount = 30% (Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge) (Old poll from ERB Website) TBA (Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton) |location = Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge: Trump Tower Ebenezer Scrooge's mansion Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton: Washington University in St. Louis The "VS" screen Neoplasticism painting Disco stars pattern A black background with an American flag monument A sunset forest}} Donald Trump battled Ebenezer Scrooge preceding J. P. Morgan, Kanye West, and the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come in Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge. He was portrayed by Nice Peter. He later battled Hillary Clinton and Abe Lincoln in Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton, in which he was portrayed by EpicLLOYD. Information on the rapper Biography Donald John Trump, Sr. was born on June 14th, 1946, in Queens, New York. He is the 45th and current President of the United States of America. He is also a real estate mogul, investor, author, and billionaire, as well as former host of NBC reality show The Apprentice and its sequel series The Celebrity Apprentice. Trump is widely considered as one of the most renowned real estate entrepreneurs in the United States. It is believed that Trump was heavily influenced by his father in his decision to start a career in real estate investment. He worked for his father's firm, Elizabeth Trump & Son, while attending the Wharton School of the University of Pennsylvania. He was given control of the company in 1971 and renamed it The Trump Organization. Shortly afterwards, Trump moved his residence to Manhattan, where he became familiar with many influential people. Convinced of the economic opportunity in the city, he became involved in large building projects that would offer opportunities for earning high profits, using attractive architectural design and winning public recognition. Political career Although he ran an unsuccessful campaign in 2000, Trump expressed an interest in becoming a candidate for President of the United States in the 2012 election two years before it began, though on May 2011, he announced he would not be running. In 2013, Trump decided to spend over $1 million to research a possible run for President of the United States in 2016. On June 16th, 2015, he announced that he would officially be a candidate for the 2016 election. As a candidate, Trump has shown to have very populist and nationalist political views as well as often making contentious comments and sparking controversy. He was well known to call his opponents names, such as "Little Marco" to Marco Rubio and "Crooked Hillary" to Hillary Clinton. Originally considered to be a joke candidate, Trump shocked political commentators by consistently polling ahead of all other Republican candidates, winning the first primary in New Hampshire, as well as South Carolina and most of the Super Tuesday states on March 1. On May 3rd, 2016, he became the presumptive presidential nominee of the Republican Party after his remaining rivals, Ted Cruz and John Kasich, suspended their campaigns. On June 15th of the same year, Trump selected Indiana governor Mike Pence to be his running mate. On November 8th, Trump defeated Hillary Clinton in the general election, despite losing the popular vote. He was inaugurated as the 45th President of the United States on January 20th, 2017. Trump's service to date has been fraught with contention, if not outright controversy; in his first two years as President, his administration has experienced extremely high turnover within its cabinet. Further, Trump has reversed many of his predecessors' economic and foreign-policy decisions, as well as making controversial appointments to the Supreme Court of the United States and instituting protectionist trade and immigration policies with little oversight from Congress. Despite the lack of significant findings from a 2017 inquiry into Russian involvement in the 2016 campaign that may have facilitated his presidency, Trump was impeached on charges of obstruction and abuse of power in attempting to discredit 2020 Democratic candidate and former Vice President Joseph R. Biden, Jr. On February 5, 2020, Trump was acquitted on both charges in what was seen as a party-line vote, as there was not enough evidence to justify “high crimes and misdemeanors” as defined in the Constitution. Lyrics 'Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge:' Wake up, Scrooge! I'm about to take a Dickens of a dump On this lonely, homely, little miserable grump! I'm like the star on a Christmas tree! You're like the stump! I'm not known for my heart, but you're still getting trumped! You remind me of my ex-wife in a bikini 'cause you disgust me. Keep your TB from Tiny Timmy away from me; don't even touch me! I don't shake hands; I don't make fans! I ruin rappers faster than Scottish lands! Even Jay-Z knows what a pimp I am! I got my name on the front of the business, man! My raps will haunt you; make you think you're going insane! You're about to get whooped by three emcees of the ethereal plane! So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter a world of Christmas pain, 'Cause I'm out! I got my own f***ing problems; call me 2 Chainz! 'Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton:' [Note: Donald Trump is in light orange, while the bald eagle is in regular text.] Let me just say I respect all females, But your rhymes are trash; put 'em next to your emails. Our country's in crisis. Who wants to vote for the mother of ISIS? That might not be exactly true, but I don't do politeness. (Believe me.) You wanna talk about misogyny? Your Bill's worse than Cosby! He left a mess on that dress like you left in Benghazi! (Terrible!) You wanna break the glass ceiling, Hillary. I sense it, But the only crack you'll find is my ass pressed against it! The numbers are in, and I'm right on your tail! You don't have the stamina, baby; you're frail! This will be just like '08 when you fail, But Trump will appoint you to jail! How do I say this? You're a 2, And you almost lost the primary to a socialist Jew! What do the American people gotta yankee doodle do To get it through your fat face that they're just not that into you? They want a strong, male leader who can stand up to China. (China, China, China…) Not a crooked little wishy-washy bleeding heart vagina! (…bloody vagina!) I'm gonna run these streets like I run my casinos: More police and less Latinos! While you bury us in debt buying poor people socks, I'll create jobs tearing down mosques! Then I'll use all the best rocks from the site to build a wall! Dip it in gold and make Mexico pay for it all! I'll make this country great again! We'll all be living large! I'll tell Congress, "You're fired," and put Charles in charge! 'Cause this whole system's rigged, and we all know the riggers! For the last eight years, this country's been run by— (CAW!) Scrapped lyrics 'Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge:' I'm like a star on a Christmas tree! You're like a stump! ---- You're like a picture of my ex-wife in a bikini, 'cause you disgust me! ---- You're like a picture of my ex-wife, because you disgust me! ---- So when the clock strikes, prepare to enter your world of Christmas pain. 'Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton:' [Note: Donald Trump is in light orange, while Bernie Sanders is in regular text.] 'Verse 1:' Our country's in crisis And the Democrats nominate the founder of ISIS? There's no time to be nice anymore; Terrorists are knocking right on our doors! Crooked Hillary might be above the law, but she won't be above my border! I'm the enforcer; Donald J. Trump is bringing a new world order! If it's too PC to diss the Queen of the left wing Media Elites Then Trump will be her personal server—one that she can't delete by the way, believe me! A vote for me in the end is a promise my slogan will start making sense. Hillary for the Pillory! Lock her up to Make America Great Again! 'Verse 2:' The system is rigged! Ladies and gentlemen! Just look at this poor communist… Um…I'm a Democratic Socialist… You were hopeless, it was obvious! So for every vote that didn't count, You can't complain if you help them out. If I lose this race, that's it! Both Mexico and Hillary are going to pay for it! You're disqualified to be President 'cause you're lying more than Ted ever did! If you take away the vagina, you wouldn't last one day as a candidate! This race is getting tighter, which is terrific, it's great, who would have known? Since your husband loves them women when they're going down the polls! This hack will cough our country away; The first lady to croak the first day! While I'm running on both my fan base my brand name, This crippled witch will be walking with Kaine! I'm no conspiracy theorist, but there might be some tyranny near us… I'm not saying Hillary's a terrorist, but she's probably a terrorist. So there is only one strong man, only one wall plan, Only one Trump to single handedly bring jobs back! An American, I'm proud to be! A politician, you have to be! While Americans were stranded and counting on you, you were sound asleep, just counting sheep! The United States is the master race! When these illegals pack and get shipped away THERE'LL BE SO MUCH WINNING! YOU'LL GET BORDER AND BORDER OF WINNING! ---- More police folks, and less Latinos! ---- I'm the best candidate God ever created In the Bible, the Savior beats Satan. I've read it! It says: In 2016, Trump's the reincarnation. I'm just saying! ---- Little Red LYING hood and her basket of DEPORTABLES And I know that's not exactly true, but I don't do politeness. ---- They want a strong, male leader that can stand up to China. ---- I'm gonna run these streets just like I run my casinos: ---- While you people waste millions giving homeless people socks, I'm gonna use my wrecking balls to tear down some mosques! And I'll use the rocks from the site to build a wall! And I'll make Mexico pay for it all! ---- I'll fire Congress and put Charles in charge! Trivia *Since Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge was based off the story of A Christmas Carol, Trump represented the ghost of Jacob Marley, as he carried a briefcase with two chains, which symbolizes the chains Marley had in the story and represents Trump's business keeping him chained or tied down. **This is also referenced in his line, "I got my own f***ing problems; call me 2 Chainz!" *He, Adolf Hitler, Darth Vader, Kim Jong-il, Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy Savage are the only rappers to have more than one title card. *He is the second rapper to have one of their lines censored, after Luigi. **He is the only rapper to get censored two times. During the lines, "I got my own f***ing problems; call me 2 Chainz!" and "For the last eight years, this country's been run by— (CAW!)" *He is the second title rapper of Season 3 to only have one verse, after Darth Vader, and preceding Bill Nye. *On December 20th, 2013, the real Donald Trump tweeted, "What's with this rap stuff with me and Ebenezer Scrooge?", with a link to the battle.https://twitter.com/realDonaldTrump/status/414073211689529344 **He is the first person to have responded to the battle he appeared in through social media. ***This also makes him the fifth person known to have seen their battle. **EpicLLOYD responded with, "hope you enjoyed Mr. Trump. Our Trumplestiltskin line about you spinning anything into gold never made it. Maybe next time."https://twitter.com/theepiclloyd/status/414142083926994945 *He is the fifth rapper overall to return in a rap battle. **He is the first title rapper to return battling a different opponent as a title rapper. **He is the third rapper to battle a different character(s) in a different battle, after Abe Lincoln and Boba Fett. **He is the only returning character to have had only one verse in all appearances. *He is the fourth U.S. President to rap, after Abe Lincoln, Barack Obama and George Washington. **He is the first one to rap before his Presidency. **He is the fourth President portrayed by Nice Peter and the first portrayed by EpicLLOYD. ***He is also the third Republican presidential candidate portrayed by Lloyd, after John McCain and Mitt Romney. *He is the third character to be recast between different videos, after George Washington and Boba Fett. **He is the first rapper to be portrayed by both Peter and Lloyd. *He is the first rapper to appear in their opponent's title card. **If you count Catherine the Great appearing in Pompey the Great's title card to decapitate him, he would be the second. ***However, Donald Trump is the first title rapper to do so. *He is the second rapper to walk through their title card's text, after Bill Nye. *He is the second rapper to appear on the "VS" screen, after Steve Jobs. *He has the most lines in a solo verse out of any rapper, with 28 lines. **He also has the longest verse time-wise, at one minute and 35 seconds. *He makes a brief appearance in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2 in the thumbnail for Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton. *EpicLLOYD dressed as Trump for Halloween in 2016. Gallery Donald Trump Tweet.png|Trump's confirmation of seeing Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Hillary Clinton Title Card.gif|Hillary Clinton's title card, where Trump can be seen in the back Donald Trump walking pass the VS screen.png|Trump walking past the "VS" screen Lloyd as Donald Trump for Halloween.jpg|Lloyd dressed as Trump for Halloween References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 3 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge Category:Donald Trump vs Hillary Clinton Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD